Inflammation is a non-specific reaction mounted by the immune system in response to a perceived injury or threat. It is an innate defensive response, distinguished from the more precisely tailored adaptive responses of the immune system. Inflammation may work cooperatively with adaptive responses of the immune system, which develop more slowly but are more precisely targeted to a harmful agent such as a pathogen that may be causing localised injury.
While associated with infection, inflammation occurs in response to many types of injury, including physical trauma, burns (e.g., from radiation, heat or corrosive materials), chemical or particulate irritants, bacterial or viral pathogens, and localized oxygen deprivation (ischemic). Inflammation is also associated with autoimmune diseases and allergic reactions. Inflammation includes the classic symptoms of redness, heat, swelling, and pain, and may be accompanied by decreased function of the inflamed organ or tissue.
While a number of methods for treating inflammation are known, all of them have limitations, particularly with regard to broad based efficacy. Thus, there is a need for new methods for reducing, alleviating and/or preventing inflammation associated with a variety of causes.